Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight unit and a display device, and in particular to a backlight unit and a display device for displaying dynamic images without color leakage or with reduced color leakage.
Description of the Related Art
Pulse waves with a low duty cycle are widely used to drive today's display devices. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the duty cycle of a pulse wave. The duty cycle of a pulse wave means a ratio (τ/T) of the duration of one pulse (τ) to the period of the pulse wave (T).
By controlling the duty cycle of the pulse wave to drive the backlight, techniques such as dynamic brightness adjustment, local dimming, power saving, backlight scanning, etc. can be implemented. The purposes of those techniques are to improve the contrast ratio of dynamic images, to save power, to reduce afterimages, etc.
However, the response characteristics of each material used by some light sources are different, causing light of different colors having different response times. When a pulse wave having a low duty cycle is used to drive the backlight, color leakage will be observed from the edge of a moving object in a dynamic image.